powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mick Kanic
Mick Kanic is Brody and Redbot's shape shifting friend who worked on the show Galaxy Warriors and later the mentor of the Ninja Steel Rangers. Character History Ten years before Brody was captured, Mick was a resident of the Lion Galaxy, but was sold into slavery by the Royal Family, separating him from his family. Because of this, Mick became resentful of the Empire. During his period as the head mechanic for the Warrior Dome, he befriended Brody Romero during his time as a prisoner and Redbot. After they overheard Madame Odius tell Galvanax about the Ninja Steel, he, Brody, and Redbot were forced to put their escape plan into action to prevent Galvanax from getting it. After a group of Kudabots ruined their original plan, they were forced to use the ship's trash chute. While falling to Earth, Mick was separated from the others and transformed into a boulder to land safely. Mick, in boulder form, was among the debris that landed in front of Hayley Foster and Calvin Maxwell. After Calvin kicked Mick, he changed back to his regular form, startling them. As he was explaining who he was and what was going on, a group of Kudabots appeared. After Hayley and Calvin fought them off, the group then drove off just before Ripcon appeared. As they arrived at Summer Cove High School's Auto Shop, Mick was mistaken for the new shop teacher by Principal Hastings, who took a liking to his personality and wit. Using the tools in the auto shop to repair his Datacom, he got in touch with Brody and Redbot, who were accompanied by Sarah Thompson and Preston Tien. As they were on the way to meet them, they were ambushed by the alien Ripperat. After the Rangers’ fight against Ripperat, he helped them establish a base within the school. Mick then soon became the team’s mentor, offering them advice when needed, and forging new Power Stars whenever the Ninja Nexus Prism would show a vision. When the other Rangers’ Power Stars were captured by Galvanax, Mick helped Brody temporarily retreat. Confronted by Galvanax, Brody attempted to destroy his Power Star, separating it into three pieces. Those three pieces reformed into three complete Red Ninja Power Stars, allowing Mick temporarily access to the Red Ninja Steel Red powers. With Galvanax destroyed, Mick decided to return to the Lion Galaxy to meet his parents, but then returned back to Earth to help the Rangers defeat Madame Odius. After Odius' final stand, Mick decided to remain on Earth as Summer Cove High's shop teacher, but set up a satellite link to the Lion Galaxy so he could remain in touch with his parents. Personality Mick is reliable to his friends, but can be a bit cowardly. He also gives good pep talks and good words of advice. His way of giving advice is by giving the inverse of the right thing to do, making the Rangers realize what their mistake was. It turns out that Mick also has a sense of humor. Powers and Abilities *'Shape-Shifting:' Mick can change into anything he imagines. **A Mop **A Boulder **A Skeleton **A Hammer **Versix ** Jack-o'-lantern *'Mechanic Skills:' Mick is exceptionally gifted with mechanical engineering and repair, being the top Mechanic on the Warrior Dome. He also knows a great deal about the Power Rangers, more specifically the Ninja Nexus Prism. Arsenal *'Datacom:' A wristwatch-like device (much like the old MMPR to Turbo Communicators) connected to the Warrior Dome's main computer, used for communication and looking up information and also contacting the Rangers. Ninja Steel Red Arsenal *Ninja Star Blade *Ninja Power Stars **Red Ninja Power Star Appearances: Ninja Steel Episode 20 Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Mick is portrayed by Kelson Henderson, who is best known for his role as Boom in Power Rangers S.P.D., Phineas in Power Rangers Mystic Force, ''Norg and Mig in ''Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, Flit in Power Rangers Jungle Fury ''and Cruise from ''Power Rangers Beast Morphers. ** Mick is Kelson Henderson's first role as an ally of the Power Rangers rather than a villain since Phineas. Notes *Mick's full name is a play on the word "mechanic". *Mick is the 1st Ranger mentor to be a teacher chosen by the principal; he was chosen by Principal Hastings upon entry. *This is the first time that Kelson Henderson portrays an official Power Ranger instead of a spoof one. *Mick and Dane are the only members of the team to not be given morphing sequences. Appearances See Also (As a Mentor and a Ranger) (In terms of Personality, as a Mentor and the Ranger suit) (As the Ranger's weaponsmith and connection with Viera and the Lion Zord) References Category:PR Mentors Category:PR Allies Category:Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel) Category:Red Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:PR Mentors with Ranger forms Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Power Rangers without zords Category:PR Ninja-themed Rangers Category:PR Good turned Evil Category:PR Villains turned Good